


Gemütlichkeit

by greenmountaingirl



Series: Kuddlemuddel [5]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmountaingirl/pseuds/greenmountaingirl
Summary: Gemütlichkeit - cozy and warm in your heart and soulYou and me togetherThrough the days and nightsI don't worry 'causeEverything's going to be alright"No One" - Alicia Keys





	Gemütlichkeit

 

The logs shift and sparks explode in the fire. A merry crackling fills the air. Nomi sips at the hot chocolate, relishing the sweet flavor.

Amanita laughs. “Let me get that.” 

Her tongue flits along Nomi’s lips, ridding her of her whipped cream mustache. Nomi follows her lips and deepens the kiss. 

Some time later they separate, their gasps fading into deep, contented sighs. The snow falling outside the large bay window of their suite makes the the world seem hazy, far away. Amanita runs her toes up Nomi’s left shin. And, despite her heavy quilts, knee-high socks and henleys, Nomi can feel her nerves dance at the slight contact. 

They had been married for three weeks, two days and about six hours. And finally alone. Their extended Cluster and families had dragged out the wedding celebration for days. (Kala still said she got off easy compared to her first wedding.) After the final guests had left, Nomi had packed up the warmest clothes they both owned and fled for Lake Tahoe. 

(She still hasn’t gotten used to having access to her trust fund again, but whisking her brand new wife away? Priceless.)  

“Soooo….” Nomi stirs her hot chocolate, watching the whipped cream swirl. “Thoughts on our minimoon?”

“A truly excellent notion,” Neets says as she struggles to a seated position on the impromptu bed of quilts they built in front of the fire. She reaches to take the hot chocolate from Nomi. 

Nomi watches the fire dance, relishing the silence in her mind and the peace of the mountains. She watches as Neets sips at her hot chocolate, smiling at her childlike delight. 

“You know how we share languages in the Cluster?” 

Neets looks at her, licking a bit of chocolate off her lip. 

“There are words in German that Wolfgang likes to think about during the different moments we share - feelings he doesn’t like to express in English.” 

Wolfgang appears and leans against the mantle and smirks his nice smirk.  _ English doesn’t have the right words. _

Nomi glances at him, “Like  _ gemütlichkeit _ .” Wolfgang nods at her perfect pronunciation. “It’s what I’m feeling right now.”

“Yeah?” Amanita looks at her. “What’s it mean?”

“Feeling warm and cozy in your heart and soul.” Nomi can feel tears welling in her eyes, tears bubbling with warmth and joy. “For so long, I couldn’t find a home. Or happiness.” She cradles Amanita’s cheeks. “And I’m so lucky that I found both in  _ you _ .”

Amanita pushes to sit up, then pulls Nomi in to her lap. She rests her chin on Nomi’s shoulder. “My gorgeous wife,” she whispers with a smile, “I’m lucky to have  _ you _ . I love you more than the universe can contain. You’re my everything.” 

 

**Sometime later…**

“Here, you  _ have _ to try this cheese!” 

Nomi takes it from Neet’s fingers and playfully nibbles her hand. “Ugh… why is that so good? What did they do to that sheep?!” 

Neets giggles. “Maybe we’re just really hungry?” She winks.

Nomi throws back her head and laughs. “You know, it's really nice not having to deal with life and death everyday. Being chased around by an invisible super corporation was getting old.” Nomi tosses back her champagne. “I mean, excitement is great and all, but-” she pours more bubbles in to their glasses, “there’s something to be said for boring.”  

Neets grins and raises her champagne glass. “Amen to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't love Valentine's Day BUT Nomanita are pretty stinkin' adorable and it seemed appropriate to publish this today. 
> 
> Thank you to TM/ Beta #1, Nightjar_Patronus for their thoughts and helping me to realize that drinking hot chocolate while laying down is dangerous... 
> 
> There are about three more pieces to this series... in varying states of written... Thanks for reading, kudos and comments!


End file.
